finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Ranka's Stocking Song
Ranka's Stocking Song(JP:Ranka no Kutsushita no Uta) is the second ending theme for Final Frontier,and is sung by Ranka Lee. It is also featured as track 4 on Cosmic Cuune. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Kimi wa warito ganko da yo ne Ooki na neko mitai ni yasashii yo ne Soshite itsumo ganbaru yo ne Minna no tame sekai no heiwa no tame Kyou Kimi ga sukuu ichiban de itainda Kimi wo nuritakutte nemuritai Merry merry merry Christmas day Wagamama na watashi nokutsushita wa ooki sugite Merry merry merry Christmas day Tokubetsu na kimi no kutsu shita ni wa ana ga aru Sokoni ai wo tsume you Itsumo ai wo tsume you English: You’re pretty stubborn Gentle like a big kitty And you always try your best For the sake of everyone, for the sake of world peace Today I want to be the number one thing you save I want to fall asleep coloring all over you Merry merry merry Christmas day For the selfish me, my stocking is too big Merry merry merry Christmas day For the special you, there’s a hole in your stocking Let’s stuff in love there Let’s always stuff in love Lyrics: Japanese: Kimi wa warito ganko da yo ne Ooki na neko mitai ni yasashii yo ne Soshite itsumo ganbaru yo ne Minna no tame sekai no heiwa no tame Kyou Kimi ga sukuu ichiban de itainda Kimi wo nuritakutte nemuritai Merry merry merry Christmas day Wagamama na watashi nokutsushita wa ooki sugite Merry merry merry Christmas day Tokubetsu na kimi no kutsu shita ni wa ana ga aru Sokoni ai wo tsume you Itsumo ai wo tsume you Rainen no kurisumasu ni wa Futari dokode,dou shite iru no kana Sono shiawase negau no wa sukoshi kowai yo Dakara himitsu ni shita Tada Ima kimi no ichiban de itainda Utatte ageru yoru ga akeru made Merry merry merry Christmas day Wagamamana watashi no kutsu shita wa ooki sugite Merry merry merry Christmas day Tokubetsu na kimi no kutsu shita ni wa ana ga aru Shijin wa sagasu yo ana boko umeru kotoba Kizutsukanai tamashii ga doko ni aru no Merry merry merry Christmas day Hoshi no mootaa de kiseki ga furisosogu yo Merry merry merry Christmas day Sekai no shikumi ga marumie ni naru yoru Merry merry merry Christmas day Wagamamana watashi no kutsu shita wa ooki sugite Merry merry merry Christmas day Tokubetsu na kimi no kutsu shita ni wa ana gaaru Sokoni ai wo tsume you Itsumo ai wo tsume you Sotto ai wo tsume you Zutto ai wo tsume you English: You’re pretty stubborn Gentle like a big kitty And you always try your best For the sake of everyone, for the sake of world peace Today I want to be the number one thing you save I want to fall asleep coloring all over you Merry merry merry Christmas day For the selfish me, my stocking is too big Merry merry merry Christmas day For the special you, there’s a hole in your stocking Let’s stuff in love there Let’s always stuff in love On next year’s Christmas Where will we be, what will we be doing? I’m a little scared to wish for your happiness So I kept it a secret It’s just I want to be your number one now I’ll sing for you until day breaks Merry merry merry Christmas day For the selfish me, my stocking is too big Merry merry merry Christmas day For the special you, there’s a hole in your stocking Poets search for words to cover the gap Where does the unscathed soul exist? Merry merry merry Christmas day The miracle will pour down by star motors Merry merry merry Christmas day It’s the night when the workings of the world become completely visible Merry merry merry Christmas day For the selfish me, my stocking is too big Merry merry merry Christmas day For the special you, there’s a hole in your stocking Let’s stuff love in there Let’s always stuff in love Let’s quietly stuff in love Let’s always stuff in love